


Space flowers

by Veelitann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Feels, Gay, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post voltron, Sad, after the show, back rubbing, but just a bit, cries, i'm crying seriously, klance, post end, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: Shiro knew what was going to happen by heart. He knew every of Lance's future words and it already made his heart clench in fear, frustration and that sore, deep sadness that tightened his throat enough to keep him from sleeping for nights during that awful period.





	Space flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Well, I'm sorry for this but it suddenly popped and I needed to take it out of my system right away because well I couldn't handle it :')
> 
> Enjoy ! XD

"It's difficult to find flowers in the space." 

Everytime that period of the year approach, Lance complained in the same way, lazzily typing on the luminescent board that floated in the air. Shiro turned his head to him, giving up on the space spread before them. The castle was quiet and the controling room empty with the two of them. 

He knew what was going to happen by heart. He knew every of Lance's future words and it already made his heart clench in fear, frustration and that sore, deep sadness that tightened his throat enough to keep him from sleeping for nights during that awful period. 

"We can go to the Mall if we don't find some here," Shiro said casually. 

On the day he had to take back the commands of the team, Shiro's world had slowly broken down, even more than it used to since the day he'd been kidnapped by the Galras. But he wasn't alone in this and being the oldest, the one who had to be abe to handle it in order to protect them, it had kept him from cracking too much. At night only, he could think about all that, alone in the dark and silent room. 

Lance sighed and shoke his head. "Na. It's gonna wilt before we can even arrive on his planet." 

"Fake flowers then?"

"You're being rude, Shiro!" 

But Lance hadn't raised his voice, speaking in a way that made Shiro's heart clench even more. The sorrow in his words reached him every time and it was easy to know how hard Lance was trying to deny the tears. So none of them were going to say anything about it and let things go their way. They always did like that. It was the best. 

Sometimes, Shiro ran a hand in Lance's back when he passed before Lance in the corridor. Most of the time, it earned him a jump, then a soft sigh behind him. He knew the way Lance's eyes might stare at the floor for a moment, proably lost into some memories. He didn't know which ones. 

Lance strestched a little on his seat and put his chin on his fist with a fake pout on his face. 

"He's a great leader, Shiro. He deserve better than some pieces of plastic." 

Shiro hummed softly. The fondness in Lance's words when they were talking about _him_ always made his heart beat a little faster and his mouth went dry all of a sudden. 

"You're right," he murmured. "He's a good leader. He's way better than me, on many points." 

"That's not--" Lance had jumped on his seat, suddenly aware of his words. "That's not what I mean, Shiro!" 

Shiro just smiled at him softly, and waved a little. "I know. Just kidding." 

"You're just both so different," Lance shrugged nonetheless. 

"He's always been different." 

"Hot-tempered," Lance nodded. 

"Just tempered?" 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, and soon Lance bowed his head, trying to focus on his board. 

"Hot," he finally admitted fom the tip of his lips. 

"Lance..." 

Guilty coiled deep in Shiro's stomach, the man frowned a little, trying to find something.  
"Lance, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." 

"It's ok. It's ok, Shiro," Lance shoke his head slowly, going back to his work. 

It was a time in the year that Shiro used to like, before when they were on earth. If he wasn't working, he could have spent the day at home, waiting patiently while preparing some little things. 

Today, it was one of the worst days he had to go through. 

Lance's silence, all day long, was one of those awful things that used to happen on _that_ special day. His seriousness, his frown set permanently on his face, the way he tried hard to make his useless puns, and how he'd stopped flirting with basically every living creatures, everything was difficult to see. 

By night, Shiro couldn't bear any of those, eyes burning with distress and pain. Most of the time, he didn't believe in the fact that he possibily could take that place back as his, that he could protect them again, like before. Everything was different now. _So different_. 

Around his neck, Lance was wearing that dark red scarf. It had been months, years and Shiro knew how the man wasn't ready to get rid of that piece of fabric yet. he could feeling, he could see it, as Lance's fingertips played thoughtfully with the hem of it. 

"Balmera's not far anymore," Lance mumbled and Shiro's stomach tightened again. 

"Hunk's probably already there," Shiro said. 

"Hope he got flowers and not fucking cakes this time." 

Shiro smiled a little at it, even if Lance's tone was a little too bitter. 

"Pidge sent a message, she's already gone to visit the rebels," he added. 

"Yeah, I read that. She should marry her brother, seriously." 

They both faked a soft laughter, unsure of what they were doing right now. But they just had to. 

For a couple of hours, they remained silent, the tension slowly building between the two of them, and soon they were in a small spaceship, heading to the giant creature on which Hunk was almost living with the Balmeran for now over two years. 

The bunch of aliens that welcomed them after they landed was composed of a few usual faces and soon Shay's strong arms was hugging them tightly -to Lance disliking mostly. Gently, Shiro took the both of them a little aside, trying not to care too much about Lance's paling face as he was already glancing all around him. Shiro knew that he was trying to see were they were exactly on the living planet. 

"Hey, Hunk..." he suddenly greeted when the man appeared, a soft smile on his face. 

There was a handshake at first, but the next second Hunk was hugging Shiro tightly, then Lance, not saying a word. It was the same smile he'd given them when he'd decided to leave them after the last main battle. Something sad, contrite, something they couldn't fight, something they only could understand. 

"It's hard to count days when you don't have a earth calendar with you," Hunk softly laughed. 

Lance didn't answer at that -Shiro knew how he was spending many days until he could find the agenda of the current year, he knew how he was marking every passing days on it, not to get crazy, not to forget, not to let himself go somewhere he would stop thinking, no to drown himelf into a awful and silent and meaningless routine. 

"You're right," Shiro said gently. "How's our leader today?" 

Hunk huffed at that, but Shiro hadn't missed the dark shadow on his face for a fraction of second. "Doing great, as usual..." 

"Hunk," Lance suddenly spoke, earning both men's attention. Actually his silence had become a new habit. most of the time, his voice was low, and Shiro treasured every time he was forgetting himself while doing something that kept his mind focus, his cheerful voice sometimes back for a second. On the next, he was sobbing for being here. 

"Yeah?" 

"Which side?" 

Hunk hesitated, and Shiro knew how their camrad would like Lance to wait a little more, but at the same time he knew. He knew how impossible it was for Lance and it was probably one of those reasons that had led Hunk to eventually leave the castle. 

So he pointed to a direction with a soft sigh. "There. Turn right after the second bunch of rocks, you know where it is after that." 

Lance didn't take the time to thank him, he was already gone. His legs first walked pretty fast but soon after he'd turned as Hunk had told him, he was running. Faster, _faster_ and he could feet the metal of his armor rubbing painfully between his thighs, could heard the clash of the different parts together when he was moving too fast. 

Soon. 

There. 

_Faster_. 

His nose tickled so much, bringing hot tears at the corner of his eyes. Behind his helmet, he couldn't wipe them off and simply let them roll as his knees hit the ground. _There_. 

"Hey, _Keith_..." he murmured. His own voice scared him for how strangled it was. His heart was beating, fast and hard from the running but he knew that it wouldn't stop, wouldn't get any better for now. "I'm here, man..." 

He hated the Balmera's ground so much. He hated the feeling of the clay under his gloves fingers. 

"Sorry, I couldn't find any flowers this year again...Hope you won't mind that much...?" 

All he could hear was the pulse of his heart in his own helmet, blood pressure pulsing hard in his temples. 

"Just wantd to say...Happy birthday, man..." 

Why was life so unfair? Lance tightened his arms around his own chest, prostrate on the ground. 

"Keith..." 

Every year were the same, filled with regrets. 

" _Keith_..." 

Filled with silence. 

In front of Lance, the small funerary stone was roughly cut out from a Balmera cristal, engraved with a tiny handwriting. The short name had been written by Shiro. Lance had started to write the date after that. He'd never done it to the end, letting the year incomplete. 

****

****

KEITH  
October, 23rd 20--

"I'm so sorry..." Lance whined. "Keith... _Keith_...Please..."

He missed his voice. He missed his presence. He missed his gazes, soft and loving. He missed his hands, comforting and gentle. 

"Keith...Please, _I need you_..." 

And Lance would never forget the blood that had smudged on his hands when it was too late, when he'd opened the cockpit of Black for the last time. 

"Please...I beg you..." 

He didn't how long he been crying, whining, sobbing like a damned, hitting the ground with his fist as many times as needed, no matter if the Balmera was being hurt or not. He didn't jump at the soft sound of boots by his side, didn't react when Shiro's hand started rubbing his low back gently, where their chest armor stopped. Like the other years, it led Lance to an even worse state. It was Keith's habit to do that move, to touch his back when he was feeling down from leading Voltron and the team and Lance had let him do whatever could make him feel better. 

" _Keith_...I love you...So, so, so much..." 

"Lance..." 

Shiro's voice echoed in his helmet, soft and nice but Lance only shivered over another sob and he curled even more

" _Please Keith, come back_..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing that type of stories, and well actually I've been crying so much while writing and all uurrrhhhhhhh But I'm not sure if all Shiro and Lance's feelings came out properly, so well...Let me know <3 
> 
> Ah by the way, I forgot to say but it's based on Keith's birthday et on October, 23th... x'D (Yeah yeah we've learned it last night ahah! Sorry...)
> 
> Also you can contact me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DahCyst), I randomly post about everything x'D


End file.
